Antennas are implemented for a variety of purposes to convert energy from electrical signals to waves propagating in free-space, and thus to transmit and receive wireless signals. Antennas can be manufactured in a variety of ways, and for a variety of applications. One type of antenna is a phased-array antenna. A phased-array antenna includes an array of antennas in which the relative phases of respective signals feeding the antennas are set in such a way that an effective radiation pattern of the array is reinforced in a desired direction and suppressed in undesired directions. Similarly, the array arrangement of the antennas can be such to determine a direction of a received signal based on an order in which the received signal is received at each respective one of the antennas. The phase relationships among the antennas in a phased-array antenna may be fixed, such as in a tower array, or may be adjustable, as for beam steering. Thus, phased-array antennas can be useful for a variety of wireless communications applications.